The One You Love
by Christy O'Neal
Summary: Buffy finds out Dawn is stealing and takes her anger out on Spike. Happy ending. B/S pairing.


TITLE: The One You Love  
  
AUTHOR: Christy  
  
SPOILERS: Season 6. Some I've heard about what may happen  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Joss owns all, I own nothing. Except my soul. He can never have my soul, unless he asks real nicely.  
  
FEEDBACK: Please. I'm new at writing and quite needy.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just let me know where it is going  
  
DEDICATION: For Colleen for giving me the courage to post my writing  
  
"Stealing?! Dawn's been stealing? No, I don't believe you. Why are you saying this?"  
  
"Buffy, open your eyes. What do you think has been going on all these months? How do you think Dawn got all that stuff?" Spike asked, impatience obvious in his tone. "She doesn't have a job, you don't give her an allowance."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's stealing. You have no proof." Buffy said, wanting desperately to believe herself.  
  
"Actually, luv, I do." He knew this was going to hurt, but she had to know. "I saw her. Taking jewelry. It wasn't the first time."  
  
"You're sure? You're absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid I am."  
  
Buffy saw red. "I'm going to kill her! Of all the stupid, irresponsible things. She knows social services is watching us like a hawk. How could she be so dumb! I can't even think, I'm so angry." Buffy turned to leave.  
  
Spike grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To find Dawn. We need to have a talk." She spat the last word.  
  
"No way. You are in no condition to talk to Dawn. You need to work off some of that anger, or you're only going to make things worse."  
  
Buffy stood, fists tightly clenched, shaking.  
  
"Take out some of that anger on me, pet. You know I can take it. Come on, hit me. You know you want to." Spike cajoled.  
  
Buffy glared at him, but she refused to move.  
  
"Come on Slayer, give it me good." He shoved her trying to get her to snap. She refused to play.  
  
God, I don't want to do this. It's way below the belt, but she has to release this anger. I don't have any choice, it's the only thing I can think of that will work. I'm so sorry luv. Spike thought in agony.  
  
"It's too bad your mum isn't still here. This never would have happened if she was alive. Face it, you don't measure up!" He yelled in her face.  
  
That did it. She lost it. She rushed him, throwing her shoulder into his stomach. He flew across the room, slammed into the wall of the crypt and slid down it. Buffy was on him before he even hit the floor. She threw him against the other wall. She kicked and hit him over and over.  
  
He didn't raise a finger to defend himself. He just stood there. After what seemed like hours to him, he slid into unconsciousness.  
  
After he crumbled into a ball on the floor, Buffy got control of herself. She looked at him and couldn't believe what she saw. There wasn't a spot on his body that wasn't bruised or bloody.  
  
Oh God, what have I done. I thought Glory was a sadistic monster for what she'd done to him. Now, I've done worse. What's wrong with me? What am I? There's no way I can be human and inflict this kind of pain..  
  
Spike moaned. Buffy quickly knelt beside him, trying to find a spot on his body she could touch without causing him more pain. She stroked his hair so very gently. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please Spike, please wake up." She begged. " Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." Tears poured down her face.  
  
Spike regained consciousness just long enough the mutter "Always…hurt…one….love" before giving back into the darkness.  
  
Buffy felt the whole world start to spin. She heard her heart beating. Always hurt the one you love, always hurt the one you love. It ran through her head like a mantra. She felt she might go crazy.  
  
Suddenly, everything went still. A feeling of peace swept over her like a wave. The one you love. I love him. I love Spike. When did this happen? When he let Glory torture him? When he went on the run with us? When I walked down the stairs and saw him standing there? It doesn't matter, I love him.  
  
Spike moaned again, bringing Buffy back to the present moment. She kissed him gently on the lips. She felt him stir beneath her. She kissed him again. He opened his eyes.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "I love you Spike." He grinned before losing consciousness again. 


End file.
